User talk:Darth Duranium
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Darth Duranium! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Konami page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the canon policy, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Cleanse (Talk) 08:44, 9 September 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Image uploads All of your images uploads desperately need citations and licenses or they will all have to be (sadly) removed. Please check out some of the other images on the wiki for such collectibles and read our image use policy. Due to the fact that we are displaying copyright material, we need to ensure that we do things "by the book" to satisfy the copyright holders. -- sulfur 13:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :While we appreciate the contributions, seriously, you need to add the proper copyright templates to your images or they will be deleted. We would be more than happy to explain the how and why in detail if you have any questions, before you upload any more. - 07:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, I'm a complete newbie and am learning as I go. I just now figured out this "talk page" stuff for the first time so I can finally respond. I still don't know how to add the copyright info but someone else did so right away, for which I'm thankful. BTW, blocking someone brand new to the wiki is extremely unfriendly, really discourages one from contributing, and smacks of power tripping. Actually, blocking someone from editing until they read/respond on their talk page is a common wiki process, since generally, their talk page is the only thing that they can edit. In terms of adding the copyright information (etc) to the images, take a look at a few of the images you did upload, and take into account what was done on those. When you're uploading a new image, use the same kind of information in the "description" box on the upload page. Also, please sign your talk page comments with ~~~~ so that people know who they are from. Thanks! -- sulfur 10:00, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Sulfur, I disagree with the blocking rationale (it was clearly used in a punitive way against me) and I appreciate that you didn't block me, despite my newbie ineptitude. Anyway, there's obviously some way to add the copyright info to images after the fact. For future reference, could you share instructions? I'd be happy to comply with all of the wiki rules, if I could just find the necessary info.-Darth Duranium 20:44, September 13, 2010 (UTC) When we block like that so that someone can rad their talk page, it's not at all punitive. I've used that method many a time. In terms of adding stuff after the fact, go to the image page (when you click on the image and it comes up in a new mini-window, click on the small page-icon in the bottom right corner. You can then edit the image details page. -- sulfur 21:08, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Not punitive? Not power tripping? I'm still blocked days later because I didn't know how to edit the image attributes, which had been immediately fixed by you using the info at hand. Damn me to hell! Anyway, thanks for the info, the fixes, and for not blocking me Sulfur. I will use it next time, if there is a next time. If there was a lack of copyright info that was left unaddressed, wouldn't the images have been deleted after 7 days anyway? -Darth Duranium For deletions, it would have been when someone was going to do cleanup work. We try to make our best effort to find out what they are and such, but cannot always manage to do so. As far as I can tell, your block actually expired this morning (my time), so you should be able to edit and upload. -- sulfur 21:50, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::No, it must have been re-applied by the same blocker. It now extends from the 13th to the 14th. No reason given. Is there someone in authority to appeal to? - Darth Duranium :I blocked you for 24 hours once for failing to respond to comments on your talk page and continuing to engage in actions that you were asked to stop until these issues could be resolved. The reason we block people for this has nothing to do with going on a power trip, but has to do with making sure you read this page; you would have been unblocked immediately upon responding here. Images without a copyright are a legal issue, one that doesn't really go away after it's deleted, since we were still breaking the law for at least a week by the time they are deleted. - 22:08, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't know how to respond. The talk page stuff isn't exactly an intuitive interface, nor are the image attributes. ::This is what I see when I try to edit a page right now... and I've been blocked more than 24 hours: :::You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: :::Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Archduk3. :::The reason given is this: ::::Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Darth Duranium". ::::The reason given for Darth Duranium's block is: "READ YOUR TALK PAGE" ::::Start of block: 01:21, September 13, 2010 :::Expiry of block: 01:21, September 14, 2010- Darth Duranium It should have expired that block at the same time. Yet another oddity in MediaWiki. Heh. Try it again now? -- sulfur 22:25, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks again, Sulfur. I'm finally unblocked. I sure prefer your supportive approach to helping out newbies. Cheers! - Darth Duranium :Could you please add this to your toy and collectible uploads: Category:Memory Alpha images (toys and collectibles). This will put them in the correct category at upload, so it doesn't have to be done latter. Thanks. - 04:39, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure, where do I add it? Darth Duranium 06:25, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind. It's done. Darth Duranium 07:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC)